


A thing for the top dog

by Lizewski



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Filming, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizewski/pseuds/Lizewski
Summary: Archie finds himself infatuated with some very alluring footage of his best friend, and top dog frat brothers earlier in the night.





	A thing for the top dog

**Author's Note:**

> Some oc drabble that I've been too nervous to post since I'm rusty with porn! But have fun reading if you do. :)

Sinking into the tough, yet still shockingly comfortable sheets, Archie spread his body on the three quarter mattress he was currently laid on. The hour was early, roughly coming up to five in the morning, and the young adult could feel his lingering hangover become a little more intense. Luckily, he'd had so much on his mind, that the grotesque churning in his stomach and thudding of his head couldn't keep his attention. See, only a few hours ago he'd gave into a rather disturbing desire, in which his lust possessed him...

**EARLIER THIS NIGHT:**

King of the household, Sir Chad Kingsley, pulled a rather cute fish out of the ocean this night, so desperately Archie kept an eye. He didn't mind that the man he'd found himself incredibly head over hills in love with payed more attention to random women, over the admirable Archie himself; he just wished he could get Chad the way they got to sometimes. In a complete and utterly morally wrong and dirty headspace, Archie placed his heated body outside of the room the pact leader took his babe of the night. Everybody else was too busy getting off with somebody, or being completely blacked out with substance abuse to blame by now, so he didn't care for being caught.

The lesser dominant male watched the alpha through the foolishly ignored crack of the slightly opened door. He was almost drooling over the steamy actions of the disgusting young people this allowed Archie to view. As the clothes began to come of, without thinking, he pulled out his phone, trembling as he dragged the camera icon upwards. Within his gut, the male knew this was wrong, ever so fucking wrong, but there were really no shits to give at the same time. For once, Archie was allowing his sex drive to take full control, and began to film the act of breeding on his phone.

**BACK TO PRESENT.**

As the recent memory rushed through Archie's head, he could feel his crotch start to go crazy. Weak to the filthy internal pictures of his best friend's horrifically hot ass pounding at a stranger, he couldn't not look at the amazing footage he'd managed to get. With no hesitation, Arch unlocked the device, opened up his gallery, and stared nervously at the thumbnail to the criminal clip. After hesitant pause, the play button was finally clicked.

Instantly, the video blessed the naughty viewer with the precious dirty talk Chad decided to spew in his fun event. After a few distant, explicit sentences, quiet moans and 'oh fuck.' 's came from the camera man of this got-to-be illegal homemade porno. His weak attempt at jacking off silently was more flawed than he thought. Embarrassed, Archie shove his face into his pillow. This didn't last too long, because although it was causing some intense suffering, his thirst to experience his lord's alluring body in action once more overtook.

With eyes glued too the painfully exciting footage, Archie kicked off his boxers. Hesitant with unsure feelings regarding himself, the boy started to stroke himself, covering his face with his freehand. There was a rotten mixture of shame and embarrassment boiling up inside him, nothing he'd ever really felt whilst jacking off before. This was to his frat brother, his main man, the king of the castle... Somebody who'd probably never even love him or want him sexually at all. And yet Archie couldn't stop with the fantasies.

Shoving his own face into the pillow he had beside him, the male stroked himself harder, moaning into the material. Archie yelped Chad's name under his heavy breath, picturing how he'd deal with his slutty little frat brother in such a purely lustful state of mind. He'd hoped Chad would allow his caring side to peek out, and offer a hand, or preferably a mouth, in the situation.

The further his thoughts trailed, the more Arch could feel himself lose it, everything in his crotch region was tingling like crazy. Pumping his dick hard into his hand a final few times, he winced as he finally came into his hand. Jeez, all this over some stupid frat brother he'd made in dumbass college... He felt like he was 13 again, and just discovered Pornhub. Gross.

His face was attacked by the heat of his own breath, backfiring from the pillow he'd been buried into. Being as lazy as usual, Arch decided against hunting for any spare tissue, and wiped the mess he'd made on his hand against his own already disgusting bed sheet. For a reasonably lengthy amount of time, the boy starred off into the darkness of his room for a while, thinking about everything that's just happened; but when it came down to it, nothing was all too deep. He was just some random guy in this world, with a crush on some other guy. 

As his thoughts drifted away, Archie tucked himself within his crusty, yet comfortable to what was probably only himself, sheets, and nestled into as many pillows as possible. Just the way he liked to rest. His heavy lids finally came to a close, and his body relaxed into a fine slumber, where hopefully his mind could keep off Chad for a little while, unless his subcontious mind really did hate him...


End file.
